1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a portable device which stores data such as dial numbers, and an apparatus for receiving data from the device and performing an operation based on the received data.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional system of this type includes an electronic telephone directory which stores a plurality of telephone numbers, searches a destination to be called from the stored telephone numbers, and generates a call as push button (PB) tones, and a telephone set. However, since the electronic telephone directory generates a call as speech (PB tones), the conventional system often suffers from an erroneous operation due to external noise.
Another system includes an IC card storing data such as a plurality of telephone numbers, and an apparatus such as a telephone set which can be electrically connected to the IC card. In this arrangement, however, connector pins for connecting the IC card and the telephone set are often erroneously bent.
When a telephone set and a facsimile apparatus of the same subscriber have different numbers, a calling party must select each different number in accordance with which of the telephone set and the facsimile apparatus is to be called.